


Welcome to Sokovia

by pupsarecuter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Codependency, Family Feels, Maximoff Twin Feels, No Incest, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupsarecuter/pseuds/pupsarecuter
Summary: Prompt:This particularly relates to the MCU twins. The twins spent years on the streets in Sokovia where they only had each other. Sometimes they had to make tough choices to protect the other person. Anything to do with the years between them being orphaned and signing up for the experiments and struggling to survive.I’d prefer no Maxicest but I’m not super opposed to it.





	Welcome to Sokovia

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MaximoffFicExchange2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MaximoffFicExchange2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> This particularly relates to the MCU twins. The twins spent years on the streets in Sokovia where they only had each other. Sometimes they had to make tough choices to protect the other person. Anything to do with the years between them being orphaned and signing up for the experiments and struggling to survive.
> 
> I’d prefer no Maxicest but I’m not super opposed to it.

“And, how much for that one?” 12-year-old Wanda Maximoff pointed to one of the larger cookies in the case, glancing up at the vendor pitifully, wringing her hands.   
The elder man looked at the thin little girl with pity—she looked as if she hadn’t bathed in some time, her hair was very tangled, her clothes tattered and dirty. He’d never seen her before—but then, he’d only arrived in Sokovia two days prior. “That one is two euros, little one.” Although, he was very close to just handing the food to the little girl. “Where are your parents, child? Have you asked them for money to buy a dessert?”  
“My parents are not here.” Wanda answered, looking away from the man and back down at the pastries. He was about to ask her what she meant by that when he felt a bump on his leg. A brunette boy, the same age as the girl, was crawling out from beneath the elevated part of the stand, an armful of merchandise in tow. Before the man had a chance to even reach down and grab him, the little boy was on his feet, running down the street at full speed. The little girl right at his heels. As they ran, without even looking the boy reached his free arm back and Wanda took his hand, never missing a beat.  
“Someone, stop them!” The vendor called after them, running only a few paces after them before deciding it was useless. “They stole my merchandise!”  
“Oh, I forget you are new here.” A vendor from across the street was chuckling as she walked over to the man. “Those are the twins. Welcome to Sokovia.”

 

“And _that_ , is how I convinced her to marry me.” 15-year-old Pietro was telling his sister a story she had heard a dozen times already, about how he had proposed to Crystal in their 2nd grade class in school.   
“She only agreed to marry you because she did not realize how much you eat.” Wanda told him, hopping down from the back of the park bench she had been balancing along in order to sit in the grass with him. “If she knew what a handful to take care of you are, she would have run far, screaming as she went.” She took his hand in both of hers, leaning over to kiss his cheek.   
“Why would she need to take care of me? I have you.” Pietro adjusted the way they sat so that he could lean back and lay his head in his sister’s lap without having to separate their hands. He brought his hand to rest on his chest, pulling hers with it. “All I asked her was if she would marry me. You would still be the one to take care of all the trouble I cause, would you not?”   
“Mm, I suppose you are right.” Wanda was almost laughing, now, removing one of her hands from his, only to comb through his hair. She was careful once she got to a tangle, taking time to softly unknot it before she continued. In truth, neither of them would marry, no... it was not something they needed. Not something they’d even considered since the bombings. It was still funny to think about, though--Pietro being married. And yet, Wanda still being the one to fuss over him, to scold him, to drag him out of the trouble he was bound to get into. Well… the trouble they were bound to get into >em. 

“Maximoff twins, just as friendly with one another as ever. Doesn’t it make you wonder..” speaking of school, two of the twins’ old classmates happened to be walking down the sidewalk where they were sitting. Well.. Wanda was almost certain that wasn’t by happenstance. She pressed down a bit with the hand she had on her brother’s chest, already anticipating what was coming next. Despite that, he was already pushing himself up, onto his feet to go confront the two boys.  
“Pietro,” Wanda was on her feet as well, following after him. Her voice was not quite yet scolding, just a warning. Enough to get his attention. He turned long enough to offer a hand out to her, before he turned his attention back towards the boys. Wanda had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes. It would be a sweet gesture if he _truly_ thought the only reason she was calling after him was so that she could hold his hand. He knew well enough that she was trying to call him off the others. Was playing dumb.   
“Why don’t you leave us alone? You find it impossible to see us and then just continue on your way?” Pietro was already worked up, getting in one of the boys’ faces.   
“Yes, _impossible_ when you refuse to quit shoving it in everyone’s faces. We see the way you two are with one another, it is _wrong_. Why don’t you take that shit back home and—oh, wait. You have no home.”  
And that was it. For Pietro, a fight had been inevitable since the moment the two made their first comment. It wasn’t that Wanda didn’t feel the exact same way as her brother—upset, hurt, _enraged_ at their accusations. They had to be smart about it, though. And sure, it was two on two, but she was much smaller than either of those boys, and she could not stand the thought of Pietro getting himself hurt.. again.   
It didn’t last long—three minutes, _a lot_ of shouting, and a bloody nose later, Wanda was pulling her brother up off the ground from a hard hit he’d received. The two boys—seemingly satisfied--now continuing their way down the street. She was mostly untouched, they’d seemed to favor targeting Pietro over her.   
“Come on, I will get you cleaned up,” With both of her hands in Pietro’s, she managed to help him into a standing position, already tenderly wiping the blood from his nose with her shawl. And so she would—so she _always_ would. She slipped an arm around him, up into his hair as they began walking. She began softly humming their most favored lullaby their mother had used to lull them to sleep years ago. 

“But.. imagine what it would do for us, Wanda. What we would be able to do for our country.” Pietro, now 20 years old, was doing his best to convince his sister to accept Dr. List’s suggestion to join in Hydra’s experiments, in order to gain _“unimaginable strength”_. To become “unstoppable”.   
“I told you no.” His twin stopped walking to turn and look at him. It stopped him in his tracks--the look that told him it was time to stop arguing, that it was _she_ who would be the one to make that the decision--and that she already had.   
Pietro’s shoulders slumped the slightest bit. He would not go against what she was saying, they both knew that. She knew what was best for them—she always had. The way she stopped to look at him, the way she folded her arms over her chest—made him want to apologize, to verbally tell her that he would not ask again. It went without saying, though—they both already knew it was so.   
“Alright,” he lowered his head just a bit, never taking his eyes from hers. Showing that he meant that, that it was genuine. As if he had ever been anything _but_ utterly genuine with her.   
Of course, _of course_ he would give her that look. Wanda lost her resolve almost completely, stepping closer to take her brother’s face in her hands. She could not stay upset with him, and most definitely not when he gave her that look. Again, there were no words necessary. Her eyes searched his, her head tilting to the side one bit. Making sure he understood her decision, making sure he was accepting of it.   
Pietro had trouble even keeping his eyes open after that, her touch had always been the only thing able to calm him, to relax him to the point of being able to fall asleep. He simply nodded against her hand as he tilted his head into it. He understood, he would listen to her. As always.   
Ultimately, though, Wanda would change her mind. He would not continue to argue, but the little comments he would make—the words that just _suggested_ the idea of what they could become be capable of.   
She gave in, eventually, in favor of protecting her country, and—in honesty—in favor of being able to protect her brother against anything, anything. So that he could be with her always, until they both became old. She would make sure of that, she told herself. He would live a long, full life with her. Together.   
At least, that was all she allowed herself to believe.


End file.
